Es mas fácil de lo que parecía
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: AU: Entendimiento; eso los describía por completo, aunque dar un paso mas allá era siempre algo dificíl, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.


Holi c: bueno de momento como quería de verdad hacer un fanfic de estos dos salió esto, espero halla quedado bien, es un AU escolar, quiero hacer un fic de ellos en el universo normal pero eso dependerá de que bueno... si este recibe comentarios positivos lo hago, ya que este fanfic es mas bien una prueba a ver si maneje bien el IC de estos dos, de lo contrario lo borraré... los amo mucho como para escribir algo que no valga la pena.

Así que de verdad espero sus comentarios.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, me robe a estos dos un momento para hacerles una escena shojo que no tiene intención alguna de asesinar a nadie (?)

**X**

Esperaba desde hace un buen rato tras la puerta del salón mientras analizaba lo que estaba haciendo; una completa estupidez por supuesto, de hecho ni siquiera entendía del todo cual era la razón de sus actos.

Diablos, Amano lo tenía mal.

Y no era el único realmente, estaba completamente seguro de que medio colegio estaba detrás de la castaña ¿pero como culparlos si él estaba en la misma situación? Nene era una chica increíblemente lista, educada, perspicaz, alegre, optimista, hermosa… muy hermosa, de hecho todos esos adjetivos se quedaban cortos para calificar a la chica de ojos violeta. A veces para darse ánimos se insistía a si mismo que ella le veía diferente a él que al resto pero ¿aquello sería de verdad cierto?

Vamos, no es que su ego fuese pequeño; tenía su propio séquito de chicas tras él, sin embargo tampoco es como si le prestase demasiada atención a esas nimiedades, cuando se tenía claro un objetivo ya lo demás se veía ya sea como obstáculos y estorbos, y sus ojos no tenían ya mas horizonte que no fuese el que ella pisara.

De momento se sintió aun más idiota ¿en que clase de cursilerías estaba pensando? Por un demonio, él no era así… todo era culpa de ella ¿no era suficiente ya con que ocupara la mitad de sus pensamientos del día? Eso sin mencionar que era la única persona en el basto mundo que le traía la calma, podría ser todo un caos alrededor pero una palabra suya bastaba para que su ira consiguiera alivio, definitivamente esa era una de las más grandes razones por la que ella le gustaba.

Volvió a ver el papel que reposaba sobre sus manos, podría simplemente ser casual como lo era a diario, pedirle que fuera junto con él al baile de Halloween y ya estuvo, conociéndola no diría que no, ella nunca le decía no, tampoco es como si le prestase atención a los demás chicos y siendo honesto eso le daba muchísima mas esperanza, vamos no había nada que temer. Llenándose de valor e inflando un tanto el pecho salió al fin del aula para ir en búsqueda de su objetivo. Se detuvo un momento en seco analizando la posibilidad de que alguien se le hubiese adelantado, no podía ser ¿verdad? Nene lo habría rechazado… ¿no es así? Ella no podría aceptar a otra persona.

Bueno, de que podía hacerlo podía, sin embargo no quería ni tan siquiera sopesar esa posibilidad.

Movido ahora por un deje de preocupación salió corriendo, tenía que encontrarla, si alguien le había ganado la haría convencer de que estaba en un enorme error ¡es que eso simplemente no podía ser! Además ella usualmente le hacía caso… bueno no, era completamente al revés, pero estaba convencido de que si lo intentaba no iba a perder nada y por otro lado ganaría muchísimo, eso era lo bueno de conocer a alguien como se conocían, sin embargo estaba seguro de que tenía aun mas lados que no conocía, después de todo ella era una cajita de sorpresas.

¿Iba a dedicarse a sacar todos los lados buenos de la castaña? Al parecer era así.

Dio varias vueltas sin encontrar aun señal de ella, se preguntaba donde demonios se había metido, sin embargo esos era difícil de saber… a menos que se metiera en sus zapatos por unos segundos, la intrincada mente de Nene era todo un misterio, sin embargo tampoco era del todo difícil de descifrar. Usualmente a esas horas debería estar en un lugar pacífico, así que lo más probable era el patio. No el patio en si, sino la parte final, la mas apartada de todo, ella era lo suficientemente valiente como para ir allí sola a pasar el rato.

Arrastrado por el instinto Kiriha se acercó hasta el lugar que le indicaban sus deducciones sorprendiéndose al hallarlas correctas; allí estaba ella sentada plácidamente con los ojos cerrados y el reproductor en sus manos, conectado a los audífonos que de momento mantenía en su pabellón auricular mientras cantaba a viva voz la melodía que escuchaba a través de ellos. El rubio sonrió, la castaña tenía una voz dulce y agradable y se veía encantadora cuando hacía aquello, era evidente que le gustaba.

No detuvo su cantar hasta darse cuenta de que había acabado la melodía, entonces como si fuese de la forma mas natural posible se recostó sobre un árbol cercano al de ella para aplaudirle. La aludida dio un pequeño saltito por la sorpresa mientras, al ver quién era el ejecutor del sonido, terminó por sonrojarse bajando los auriculares y dedicándole una mirada entre diversión y reproche.

- Vaya forma de asustar a una dama, Kiriha

- ¿De verdad te asusté? –escéptico levantó una ceja, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa

- He de admitir que mas que susto fue sorpresa – se hizo a un lado allí donde se encontraba sentada mientras le observaba, él como buen entendedor se sentó a su lado con expresión tranquila, su presencia le brindaba paz, cosa que siempre necesito en su vida - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Yo… solo daba una vuelta – la ojivioleta viendo la marcada mentira en el rostro de su rubio amigo se cruzó de brazos con una expresión interrogante -ok, quizás te estaba buscando

- Me gusta tu honestidad, bien ¿en que te ayudo?

- … - Demonios, ahí venía la parte difícil, vamos Kiriha… sé natural - ¿Oíste lo del baile por Halloween?

- Me invitaron a cantar, acepte. Que tierno de parte de todos pensar que soy buena en ello –admitió acomodando su cabello, él miro al suelo sonriendo

- Vamos Nene, ambos sabemos que tienes el talento y la gracia como para que seas cantante algún día – "y belleza" hubiese agregado, sin embargo las palabras no le salieron, su acompañante de igual modo se sonrojo levemente aun sonriendo mientras desviaba la mirada –ese no era mi punto

- Te escucho

- Verás… err… bueno ya sé que vas a cantar pero no creo que vayas a hacerlo toda la noche así que… ¿me acompañas? Ya sabes, tú y yo…

- Somos el dúo de amos de las fiestas –la chica rio por lo bajo mientras él la acompañaba, simplemente estar juntos era tan natural que no podía evitarlo – por mi encantada

- ¿De verdad? Digo… genial –trato de esconder su evidente emoción con su actitud despreocupada, pero ambos sabían que eran mas felices de lo que demostraban

- Así es, y Kiriha Aunoma, la próxima vez que quieras invitarme a salir ya sabes, me gustan los rollos de sushi picantes – el rubio acabó por sonrojarse entero mientras ella con una sonrisa se levantaba y corría hacia el instituto de nuevo - ¡te espero!

Y bien sabía él que ella lo haría, en muchos sentidos.


End file.
